


Hermione's Letter

by didsomebodysaylily



Series: Receiving their Hogwarts Letter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomebodysaylily/pseuds/didsomebodysaylily
Summary: How Hermione received her Hogwart's Letter





	Hermione's Letter

When Hermione went down for breakfast that morning she was expecting nothing out the ordinary to occur. The summer holidays were in full force and she was enjoying having the free time to read before starting Secondary School in September. As she walked down the stairs, smelling the the bacon her father was cooking for breakfast, she noticed a rather large letter being pushed through the letterbox. This was clearly a very important letter as there was a red wax seal on the thick card of the envelope,  that resembled nothing Hermione had seen before. It dropped onto the doormat just as she reached the end of the hallway, so she reached down to bring it through to her parents. 

The letter was heavy, and she was anxious to know what it contained. ‘Could it be an invitation to a fancy dinner somewhere.’ she thought to herself. Hermione’s parents were dentists, but had quite a reputation for dealing with important clients, so maybe, she thought, it could be from one of them. But when she turned the letter over to read the address, she realised it was not in fact for her parents, but for her. 

Her stomach turned somersaults. Why was this letter for her, had she done something wrong, or maybe she’d done something very right. Bounding into the kitchen, her bushy hair flying all over the place, she fought the urge to not rip the letter open right there and then.

“What are you so cheery about?” her mother asked, looking up from her morning copy of The Guardian. 

Hermione skipped over to her and presented the letter. “Do you have any idea what this could be?” she said, “It just came and, I’m not sure why, but it feels important.” 

“What’s that?” Mr Granger called from across the kitchen. 

“It’s a letter Daddy. But it’s thick, fancy paper, and the address is handwritten in green ink, and there’s a wax seal!” she exclaimed, getting more excited the more she explained. 

“No, darling, I really have no idea.” Mrs Granger replied, “Why don’t you open it and then you’ll know for sure.” 

Hermione sat down and gently broke the wax seal. Then, being especially careful not to tear the paper she took out the letter and then read aloud;

 

“Dear Miss Granger,  

 

We are please to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. 

Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. 

 

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall 

Deputy Headmistress.” 

 

Hermione looked up at her parents, expecting them to be laughing at what was quite clearly some sort of joke, but they appeared to be just as confused as she found herself. She then pulled out another letter that contained a list of books and equipment and told her that she would be able to find all supplies in a place called Diagon Alley in London. There was one last letter in there which contained ‘Details for muggleborns.’. 

 

“Dear Prospective Student,

 

You may be questioning the validity of this letter, having grown up in a non-magical (muggle) community. Therefore I would like to answer a few of the questions you may have. 

Firstly, this is not a practical joke. Although I am very much partial to one, unfortunately there are no jokes to found in this envelope. Secondly, we will accept a response via the muggle postal system as you may not be in possession of an owl. You can find a return address above. In addition, if your parents or guardians would like more information on the wizarding community, they are welcome to attend a meeting in London (address above) on July 25th where everything can be formally explained. I understand how confusing this must all be, and how unlikely you are to believe me. I will leave you with this, have you ever found yourself able to things you didn’t believe possible. This is because you have magic flowing through you. 

 

Yours Sincerely,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Headmaster” 

 

Hermione took a sip of her orange juice and sunk down into her seat, a little unsure as to what to think. 

“Well,” her father began, “I’m not quite sure what to make of all this. I guess, there’s no harm in going along to the meeting on, when was it again dear...” 

“The 25th. Two days time.” Mrs Granger replied. She looked over to her daughter who still hadn’t said anything. She seemed a little sad from the letter. “Hermione, what do you want to do?” 

Hermione didn’t know what she wanted to do. She had been very much looking forward to going to ‘big school’, and learning algebra, and chemistry, and history, and so much more about the world. But now all of those plans had gone out of the window. It had always been her dream to study medicine or even dentistry like her parents at the most prestigious university possible. If this was true, and something within her told her that it was, that would mean that she would never study medicine, and she would be going off to a school where everything was new and everyone would be better than her as they will all have been brought up in the wizarding world. But then, she was also excited at the prospect of the world having so much more to offer than she’d ever thought possible. Magic was real, and she had the ability to learn how to use it! 

“I want to go the meeting.” she said standing up from the table. “I hope it’s real, and in case it is, could we look into summer schools, because I won’t be able to go to Secondary School if I go to Hogwarts, and I don’t want to miss out on anything.” 

Her parents beamed back at her. They were so proud of how dedicated she was, and the way in which she wanted to learn and know everything she could possibly learn. 

“Of course sweetie.” Mr Granger said to her and passed her a plate of bacon for her to take to the table. “So now, what are we going to do today?” 

And they went back to their normal conversation. They knew they would discuss everything over dinner, but Hermione deserved some time to think it all over and digest what could be a massive and unexpected change in her life. A change that could alter all of their lives forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mid writing Ron's one of these as well and hopefully it will soon be finished :D


End file.
